The Continuation of Chain Reaction
by kittycatvamp
Summary: What ever happened to Frankie and Junior? Well, now that you asked... Co-Written with ElizabethAndTony.
1. A Chance Meeting

**A/N: This is my first try at a Perfect Chemistry story so if you don't like it don't read it! Simple right? Now that we have that covered onto the story. There are some other things to say! It's not about Perfect Chemistry, but about Chain Reaction and if you haven't read it GO AND BUY IT RIGHT NOW! Seriously, it's amazing.**

**NOTE: Things that is important to the story!**

**Alex & Brittany's Kids: Jake (17), Alexis (17), & Paco (20) - they are TWINS! Not identical of course.**

**Carlos & Keira: Cecile (17), Elicia (12), & Maria (7)**

**Luis & Nikki: Enrique, Juan, & Junior (17) TRIPLETS! NOT IDENICAL!**

**Got that? ON WITH THE STORY!**

**JPOV (Junior)**

This could not be happening. What did I ever do to deserve this? My family was no help with emotional support right now. Cecile was too busy staring with wide eyes and a dropped jaw and Dylan, Cecile's boyfriend of two years and the bane of my Uncle Carlos's existence, was only slightly better with his highly confused look. Sometimes I forget that he wasn't at that game that changed my life. Literally, but that was a story for another time. Plus, I really hated talking about sappy bullshit like that. She still hadn't noticed me yet, too busy looking at the slightly crumpled paper in her hand and trying not to hit any of the students she was trying to bypass. I had to admit... she looked darn adorable with her nose crinkled and her pink tongue poked slightly out of her mouth. I was glad when Dylan spoke when he did or else I would have probably started drooling like a fool.

"Okay, I'll bite, who is it?" Like usual, Cecile beat me to it before I had a chance to answer.

"Frankie. You know, the girl who gave him that black eye at the championship game. I told you about it. "

I recalled it out loud before I could stop myself. "I smarted off and hit on her without thinking and in return she gave me a black eye. Needless to say it wasn't a very pleasant first meeting. Turns out she was the replacement goalie for the other team that I was up against that night in the game. Some luck right?"

Dylan and Cecile looked somewhat stunned at my confession. I had never told any what had happened previously. Only my Dad, Luis, and my two uncles, Carlos and Alex, knew what happened because they were there. I asked them not to tell anyone and they agreed. No one ever spoke of it after that night. _Until now _I thought. She was still walking through the crowd and I let out a heavy breath when she finally stopped at the locker five down from mine. I took my time to let my eyes roam over her. She had definitely gotten better looking since the last time we met. She had grown in height, now bordering at 5'3. It was a small height compared to my 6'0. I couldn't help, but notice she was the perfect height to tilt her head up slightly and stand on her tiptoes to kiss me. Even with heels. I shivered at the thought of her pink lips pressed to mine.

The rest of her body looked good. I started at the top just to be safe that I didn't miss anything. Her skin was the perfect color cream and it wasn't tanned at all. Usually I would find that undesirable, but on her it only made me want her more. My eyes drifted further south. She had a cute button nose, perfectly pink lips, and ice blue eyes framed with dark lashes that made you never want to look away. You were just trapped. Her breasts were the perfect size for my hands to grip and the fitted hoodie she wore showed off her toned stomach well. It made me want to run my tongue and hands all over her flat abs. I bit back a groan as the thought of her actually letting me do that ran through my head. I needed a different train of thought. Her legs look like they went on for miles even with the black converse she had on her feet. From what I had unintentionally learned from Cecile you had to have heels to do that. The dark wash skinny jeans she had on did nothing to help with my problem and everything to make her legs look even sexier than before and that was clothed. I may die if I ever see her in a skirt. I shook my head roughly. I needed to get a grip! I had a whole year. I sighed and looked heavenward. How was I going to get through this? Just when I thought I was home free and I could avoid talking to her she closed her locker and looked up. Straight at me.

_Fuck._

"Well, well, well, what a nice surprise Fuentes." Frankie said with a small smirk coming to a stop next to me, but I could tell she was more than a little shocked.

"You go to my school now?" I asked letting disbelief color my tone. I would never, ever admit that I liked her. Not to her, my family, and sometimes even myself.

"Yep! So I guess you will just have to put up with me for the next year!" She said way too cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and shoved myself off the locker.

"Well I am not so sure who will be putting up with who." I said cockily walking backwards down the hallway.

"We'll see." She responded with a flip of her hair. Then without another word she turned and sauntered her cute little ass down the hallway. I couldn't help, but admire the view.

"Who was that?" My cousin Jake said catching up to me.

"No one." My tone was clipped and short. An obvious sign to drop it. Too bad he couldn't take a hint or just blatantly ignored it. It vote it for the latter. "Then why are you flirting with her?" He asked. I spun to face him and gave him a disbelieving look. I almost laughed at him. Jake was the Fuentes who played it safe. At least that was how he explained the no girlfriend situation for the last four years. Waiting for the perfect woman. His words, not mine.

"I was not flirting!" I gritted through clenched teeth hoping it would get the point across. He held his hands up in defense, but his smirk gave him away. I glared at him for a minute more before sighing.

"Okay so maybe I was flirting!" I admitted. Not a lot, but I did. I couldn't help but to flirt. It was in my nature. That is just the way I am.

"Why were you flirting?" Jake continued completely unaffected by my sour mood.

"Because I like girls with attitude plus it makes things interesting for me." I told him coolly hoping that he would let it go and just let me be. Luckily he didn't bring up the subject again, but I could tell this conversation wasn't over for him the way it was for me. I sighed. I could tell he was just waiting for the right moment to spill it to the family. Greeeeaaatttt, that should be fun. I sighed deeply.

_Fuck my life._

**A/N: Yes, I realize that this is a very short chapter, but it is basically introductions so be patient with me. The rest of the chapters will be longer… Maybe, if possible! Please don't hit me! *runs and hides***


	2. The Not So New Girl

**AN: Hey everyone its kittycatvamp, I know it's been forever since I have written and I am so sorry. So here's chapter two because you are all so wonderful and patient!**

**FPOV (FRANKIE)**

I looked at the looming school in front of me and couldn't help but think to myself how much bigger I pictured it, but, hey, that is what you get when you come to a small town like Fairfield. I sighed to myself. I missed Minnesota already.

"So this is Fairfield High?" I mumbled to myself as I looked at the school map and tired to navigate through the school halls without getting lost. I glanced at my timetable again and made sure it was permanently etched into my brain.

_First Period: Mythology_

_Second Period: Math_

_Third Period: English_

_Fourth Period: French_

I wasn't that hard to find _Mythology _after I found located the room number on the time table and the room number on the map. Most of the students were already in the room when I found it so I just stood awkwardly at the front, scanning the room for an empty seat when I heard someone calling from the back.

"Hey!" I hear a voice say. I looked up and saw a girl with dark hair and a light complexion patting a empty seat beside her. Behind her a boy that look similar to Junior playing a DS. I quickly walked over and took the seat, not missing the chance to make a friend.

"Are you the girl that gave my cousin a right hook before the game last year?" The girl asks immediately, not letting me get a word in edge wise. The guy looks up from his game as well.

"Yeah, I'm Frankie…" I say hesitantly not wanting to upset her. To my surprise the girl burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously, but the relief that colored my voice was palpable. I was glad she wasn't mad.

"Sorry!" She apologized and before I could ask why she went on. "It's just funny how you put him in his place. I'm Alexis and this is Juan. I'm his cousin and he's his brother." I smile at her. That was the first time so one had ever thanked me for hitting a guy that they knew. It was a breath of fresh air for me.

"Triplets" Juan mumbles eyes back on his game. My eyes widened at this information. There could more like Junior. My shocked showed through and Alexis laughed out me.

"Tell me about it." She nodded her head in understanding. I nodded right along with her.

"Can I see your schedule?" Alexis asks kindly and I hand it to her since she asked so nicely.

"We have English together." Alexis says excitedly. I smiled, excited that I would get to spend me time with Alexis. She seemed like that kind of person that I could become good friends with.

"Awesome!" Was my only comment before the teacher started class.

_Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad and better yet, maybe Mom would finally find happiness here and we could stay. I could only hope._

The rest of the day flew by. In French I met Enrique, Junior's other brother. He spoke French almost as fluent as he did Spanish. As I left French I heard someone calling as I was trying to shove my headphones in and juggle my books at the same time.

"Hey!" Alexis grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back. Her cheerfulness was infectious. "Lets walk to class together!" She said excitedly and I shrugged.

"Fine with me." I say. We talked all the way to class. She told me about her family and I told her all I was willing to share about my Mom and my Dad and my six brothers.

When we walked into English I got a big shock. There sat Junior, sitting in one of the middle desks. I forced myself to move through my shock which shouldn't have come so abruptly since I had saw him early this morning and even so those dang butterflies still formed in my stomach, making my hands shake and sweat and my heart race. God! Why do I react this way to him. _Only him. _He smiled a little as Alexis went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Junior! Look who I found!" Alexis exclaimed happily.

"Hi" I said confidently, flipping my blond hair over my shoulder, but my voice wavered slightly when I spoke and immediately slapped myself mentally afterwords. _Hard. _I needed to get a grip and fast. I had a whole school year with him for crying out loud. Junior didn't seem to notice so I was in the clear.

_For now _a little voice in the back of my mind nagged me, but I shoved it aside. I didn't have time for those kind of thoughts. I was

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Junior said smugly. I was about to respond when I was cut off by the teacher.

"Take your seats." The teacher came into start class. The teacher put us in boy/girl pairs and gave us the assignment to introduce our partner. And of course I had got stuck with… wait for it... Junior. That's great, just fabulous!

"So chica," He started out, "should just put kick-ass hockey player with four brothers?" Junior asked/stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Six brothers douche." I say, somewhat smugly and couldn't help but smile when his eyes widened slightly.

"Whoa! I can barely handle two brothers!" He says in surprise. I laughed at his face

"I guess that's where you got your left hook." I resisted the urge to wink at him and pinch myself a little on the leg.

"Yeah my Dad didn't want any girly girls so he taught me to fight." I told him.

"What does your Dad do for a living?" He asked looking back at the sheet the teacher gave us.

"He's a professional hockey player for the _Blackhawks_." Junior looked up in shock. I smirked a little.

"Are you kidding?" He asked after he picked his jaw up off the floor. I shook my head, making some of my hair flutter into my eyes. I pushed it back with a swoop of my fingers.

"No I'm telling the truth. What about your parents?" I asked curiously.

"Well my Dad in an astronaut for _NASA_ and my Mom-" I cut him off with a small squeal, making his eyes widened in surprise. I studiously ignored him though. I was too excited to be embarrassed! I didn't even care that my inner-geek was showing.

"Wait! You Dad does what?" I asked again just to make sure that I hadn't misheard. Now my jaw was the one that dropped. He smiled a little bit and I noticed that he had a small dimple on the right side of his lip.

"He's Luis Fuentes," He says matter-of-factly and I almost shot of my seat. This was too good!

"You have to be kidding!" I exclaimed "I have watched every shuttle launch!"

"So… you're my dad's groupie?" He asks with a disgusted look, but the teasing look in his eyes told me a different story. .

"No. I think he's cool," I say smacking him. A deep laugh rumbles through his chest and I shiver a little. Luckily Junior doesn't notice, but that doesn't stop me from blushing. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. I am silently thankful.

**A/N: I told you guys this would be a longer chapter. Make sure to review and tell me what you guys think. It would be greatly appreciated! :)**


	3. Home With Family

**A/N: I know, I know, but alas, I can't help it. Read now and be mad later. Pretty please with a cherry on top?! After all, it is the Holidays! Don't be a humbug!**

**Also, this chapter is going to bother FPOV and JPOV, but no worries! I will let you know when I am switching so you don't get confused!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**JPOV**

"That was the longest day of my life!" I moaned to myself as I let myself into the front door of our house. I was mentally exhausted. All day I have been trying _not _to think of Frankie and her fine body, but what do because I don't want to. You guessed it! _I thought about it! Ridiculous._ I roughly threw my bag down on the kitchen table and threw open the fridge, not even pausing as I opened a bottle of water and chugged without stopping until it was empty. I shook my head a little. I had to distract myself. Sighing I plopped down at the table and rummaged through my book bag from my Chemistry homework. From what I had heard from my brothers Mrs. Peterson wasn't an easy teacher and if I was to pass her class I couldn't afford to miss any assignment. That included homework. Grabbing my pen I started marking down the answers studiously, never letting my thoughts stray from the task at hand.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open and two voice float in. Seconds later my two other brothers, Enrique and Juan, appeared in the doorway chatting easily.

"What's up Junior?" Juan asked grabbing a soda and coming to set across from me. I eyes him and his wide eyed look suspiciously.

"Just homework. Nothing exciting. You?" Juan shook his head and shot me another question.

"Anything happened on you first day. No fights?" He teased me, laughing lightly. I laughed a little too.

"Not really. Anything else?" I left the question open-ended. Juan thought for a quick moment before hopping up.

"Nope,that was it. See ya." He walked out before I could say anything else. Well, that was just odd. I had just leaned my head back down to finish the last little bit of my homework when Enrique came stomping in. I looked up just in time to see him stopping behind the chair in front of me. Oh no, here we go again. I leaned back with a sigh and waited for him to speak.

"I sent Juan in here to get information, but, as I have learned, if you want anything done you have to do it yourself. So," He spun the chair around and straddled it. "let's talk." I snorted lightly and shook my head in a, 'What are you talking about way?' He rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb Junior. I know that Franchesca Yates started school today. I saw her changing classes in the hallway. So talk." I sighed, knowing there was no escaping it.

"What about her?" Enrique sighed. He knew I wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"Did you talk to her? Did you ask her out or were you a total asshole to her? You better had not mess this up. If you do -" I held up my hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there." Enrique rolled his eyes and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes I talked to her. Her locker is close to mine and we have a class together." Enrique was still looking at me expectantly.

"And...?" I widened my eyes and shook my head. What more did he want?

"Did you ask her out?" I chocked out a laugh.

"I hardly think she wants to go out with some one like me. She hates me." I sighed without meaning to. Enrique laughed.

"I knew you liked her, but if you expect this girl to fall in love with you then you had better act fast before someone else snatches her up!" He said it seriously and I could almost see the plan form in his head. I on the other hand was trying not to chock on my own spit.

"Date? Love? Where the hell is all that coming from?! I don't love her. Like maybe, but love will never happen." He went on talking as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"You don't see it know, but this girl is going to be very important to you. You just need some time, but please, for me, don't treat her like any of the other whores you go with. Treat her special, don't lie or cheat on her, and above all show her that you are a good man. Someone she can depend on and count on and that she doesn't need to be afraid of being herself with you and vice versa. It is important that you do this." He spoke so passionately, so serious that I had to collect myself at the end of his speech. I let out a breath.

"Why is it so important to you?" He smiled serenely.

"Because everyone deserves happiness." I was confused.

"I am happy though and I didn't need to have her to do it." Enrique shook his head stubbornly.

"You will though. Don't you see it. This girl is your future. Nothing more, nothing less. She deserves the world from you." He kicked me under the table.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and glared at him. "What was that for?!" He winked at me.

"Just knocking some sense into you." I rolled my eyes and watched as his face went serious again.

"Just promise me something?" He asked hopefully and bit his lip. I nodded somewhat unsure.

"Don't brush off what I just said. Please think on it and take it to heart. This is really important to me. I know it isn't to you, but I need you to try. For me?" He looked worried that I would say no, but how could I? He was my brother and if this was so damn important to him then the least I could do is try if nothing more. I packed up my book bag and went over to stand beside him.

"I'll try. That is all I can promise." He smiled at my admission.

"That's enough for now."

And I couldn't help but think in his eyes that it was.

**-X-X-X-**

**FPOV**

"How was school today sweetheart?" That was the first thing my Mom, Mary, asked me when I sat walked into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. I sighed. I wanted to tell her about Junior and the butterflies in my stomach I got whenever I saw or thought of him, but I didn't want to share it with anyone. I wanted to keep it myself for a while. It felt personal to me. To qualm her curiosity I told her about Alexis.

"I made a new friend today. Her name is Alexis and she is the same age as me and really nice." My Mom turned and smiled at me from where she was chopping up some veggies on her cutting broad.

"She sounds great. Maybe she can come over one day for dinner or something and I could meet her?" My Mom asked, her eyes brightening on meeting one of my friends. That was the thing I loved about my Mom. She always wanted to be apart of everything good and bad that happen to me.

"When's Dad and the boys going to be home?" I asked trying to take the subject off school in case she wanted answers to questions I wasn't ready for. She laughed lightly and preheated the oven.

"Soon I am sure. They always tend to come home when the food is here." I laughed too. It wasn't easy feeding a grown man and seven including me plus herself. Having brothers wasn't bad and I loved them all dearly. I just wish that I had a sister to share things with sometimes. Not that my Mom isn't great at listening to me it just isn't the same. True to Mom's statement the boys and Dad came tromping in right as Mom set the last dish on the table. I rolled my eyes as her voice sounded through my head.'I am always right Franchesca and you will do well to remember that.' I smiled fondly. That was my Mom.

I looked around at my siblings as they dug in their dinner and felt that familiar shock go through me as I realized that when I looked at them I was looking at me. All of my siblings plus me, my Mom, and Dad had blond hair and ice blue eyes. It used to freak me out for a while, but I have grown so accustom to seeing them that now it set me at ease when I see it because I know that I belonged here with my family and all my clones. I laughed lightly to myself. They were my clones alright.

Even though we looked the same our personalities couldn't be more different from each other.

Anthony, who is fifteen, is a totally ladies' man and has an ago that is bound to get him punched or kneed in the balls one day. I betting on both. I told him so once to which he responded, "Please. Who wouldn't want a piece of this." I didn't bother responding. Better to just live and let him learn. I just hope I can be the one to say I told you so.

Luke, who is thirteen, is very shy. So shy, that sometimes when he gets around new people he can't even talk or look at them. He mostly stays with my parents where he is most comfortable. I have been trying to help him, but he didn't let me. I hope he will grow out of this stage. Hell, I just hope that it is just a stage and not permanent.

Nathan, who is eleven, is probably my least favorite person to be around. He seems to always be in a sour mood and he never smiles. If it wasn't for his looks I would swear up and down that we weren't related at all. Or even from the same planet.

Noah, who is nine, is very bright and cheerful. Anytime you get around him you can't help but smile. He is infectious. He is also very musically inclined. He got a guitar for his birthday a few weeks back and hasn't stopped playing it sense. It is amazing he even can eat without it. I know he is going to do great things one day.

Caleb, who is eight, is somewhere between Luke and Noah right now. He is like Noah because he has an obsession for something special to him although expect for music it is video games. If you can name the video game he has played it, is going to play it or is playing right now. The kid is a wiz with those things. He is like Luke because he tends to spend most of his time alone, but, hey, at least we know he can smile.

Jeese, who is six, is probably the one you have to watch out for. He is a huge jokester and always have something to make you laugh or a prank he is planning to play or somebody later on. I tend to stay on his good side to ensure that I don't get shaving cream in my bed or ants in my underwear draw. I shivered as I thought about the last time that happened to me. _Never again._

My family isn't perfect. We had our good and bad days, but the most important thing is that we stuck through it together. No matter what.

**A/N: I know that it isn't very plotish, but I have to add this chapter so you can see what their home lives are like. Mainly it is just a filler chapter, but next chapter we get back into the plot and the story gets rolling. Stayed tuned. :D**


	4. Let The Games Begin

**_ElizabethAndTony: _Here's chapter four... because you are all completely awesome... and I live to please you... just kidding... read the chapter... review at the bottom... thanks a bunch! Also, I just wanted to say: I TOTALLY STARTED THIS CHAPTER FIRST! SO, THEREFORE, I AM NOT THE ONE LACKING. PLEASE LOOK BELOW FOR THE PERSON. **

_**Kittycatvamp: **_**yeah sorry guys I'm in a really hard class so I'm busy. Well what else is there to say. Enjoy and review! Can't wait to see the reviews!**

**JUNIOR POV**

I couldn't believe I was about to do this and all because I don't want to let my brother down. I have really got to stop being such a good person. It's so hard!

"Your really going to do this?" Dylan asked from beside me. I shot him a glare and returned to staring at Frankie who was currently sorting through her locker before heading home at the end of the day.

"Yes," I said certainly although I felt anything but. "Besides... why would she say no?" I asked him rhetorically.

"Don't make me go through that long list." I rolled my eyes at the fact that he answered and his answer. He clapped me on the shoulder shortly. "Anyhow, I got to go meet Cecilia and give her a ride, but tell me how it goes and where you need ice later." He laughed heartily and dodge my fist. I scowled at his disappearing form going do the stairs. He was such a douche sometimes. Rolling my shoulders and shaking my hands out I moved to walk over to where Frankie was just slinging her book bag over her shoulder. Leaning up against the locker beside hers I cleared my throat, catching her attention.

"Hiya Frankie. How's it going?" Best to ease into to it. She rolled her pretty blue eyes. There must have been a look on my face because she gave me an amused look.

"Spit it out Junior. I want to get home." So much for taking it slow. I sighed and rub a quick hand through my hair. It was now or never.

"I was just wondering what you are doing tomorrow night?" I asked causally. she eyed me suspiciously.

"Why? Do you have a bet? Is this being taped for P'UNKED?" She fired questions off one by one and I had to laugh at the last one.

"No. I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" I practically sped through the question. I bit the inside of my lip and was surprise to find myself nervous to get her answer.

"Because I know you, like everybody else, wants a piece of this." I offered, making a grand gesture that pointed to all of me. She wasn't amused.

"Yeah sure; everyone does." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, but despite that she said, "Alright fine, I'm game." Her eyes were clouded with something I couldn't identify.

I took a step closer so that I almost stood fully against her. From here I could see her breathe hitch and a light pink cover her cheeks. She had no reason to be embarrassed though. My breath hitched too. "I told you; you want me." She was biting that dang lip against and I had the sudden urge to bit it for her.

"Junior?" She asked it so softly I had to lean forward fractionally to understand what she was saying.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me. I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Actually Junior I can tell you want me." Her eyes drifted down lightly to my lower parts and I could feel myself turn a little pink when she smirked. I didn't let her see it though and by the time I looked up my well-known cocky smirk was plastered on my face again.

"Let the games begin." I said and this time she smiled back.


End file.
